Blue Eyes Behind Demon Masks: Rebirth of a Legend
A/N: Hello there folks! This is yet another story I am starting after a few daydreaming and wondering. I've decided to temporary close BFTL because it is just a minor project and I realised that my fanfiction series on the story did focus a lot about the powering up instead of the plot and action and fighting and all that. Hopefully with BEDM, you won't be disapointed. Summary: During the finial battle against Madara, Sasuke saves the world by ending the war single handley, and becomes a hero. But as a price, he becomes the finial Jinchuuriki with a fully complete Juubi (the Kyuubi recovered its chakra once it broke the seal) and loses his life in the process. While on the verge of dying, the Uchiha finds himself being turned into a hollow and in a world where the way of the shinobi is forgotten. He strives to become the legend he once was while protecting all he loves from the new Madara Uchiha; Sosuke Azien. This story is a crossover with Bleach and yes, Sasuke does become a hollow. Once again, he possess the Ryukagan and is the Jyuubi Jinchuriki. This also takes place after the Fourth Great World War in Naruto world, and sometime before Orohime's capture in Bleach. Now that means I know things that have happened in the manga, not yet put into anime. Plus I'm just imagining where I want all of the people to be in their lives and with their skills. This would probably never be able to happen, but I want Sasuke to have the life that he deserves. I WILL continue this story regularly. I have put too much time into this research to not use my knowledge for something. If you do not agree, you do not have to read. I just really like this idea. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE DUMBASSES THIS IS FOR YOU, YES THIS IS A SASUKE CENTRIC STORY. HE WILL EVENTUALLY BECOME GODLIKE! I don't want to hear shit about the reviews alternating to the factors mentioned on this page. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE, OR BETTER YET GET THE FUCK OFFA MY WEBSITE!!! WARNING: The following story contains very graphic depictions of violence and sexual intercourse, implications/mention of rape, EXTREMELY strong language, and scenarios some may find highly disturbing. ''' '''This is an example of what I like to call "Uncensored Fanfiction". No holds are barred, no punches are pulled, happy endings are rare, and NO ONE is safe. I'll be the first to admit that this style isn't for everyone, and will likely get me in trouble at some point. So, if you don't like this type of thing, STOP READING NOW. The first few chapters aren't that bad in terms of content, but it doesn't stay that way. Sasuke in this story isn't exactly all good and he still wants revenge on Konoha. He is foul mouthed, sadistic and will do anything to get said Revenge. Some Naruto characters return especially those who have beef with our favorite Uchiha. Story switches from third to first person storytelling. ' '''Yaoi, Yuri, Hetro, Incest and harems sometimes with one or more of all three traits are also included. OH MY. ' '''The main pairing is Sasuke X Kauri. Chapters